merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:OneofthePendragon94/Irrelevant hatred toward Gwen,overrated Morgana and underrated Merlin.
http://hollywood-spy.blogspot.com/2012/10/hollywood-spy-exclusive-spotlight-on.html%7COne of the hating blog. http://eurasian-sensation.blogspot.com/2009/07/how-come-theres-black-chick-in-merlin.html%7Cone of the hating blog. Everywhere I go, every blog I read, every Merlin confessions I check, there are always some irrelevant cruel and mean words on Gwen/Angel. Merlin is my favourite show in the world but seriously speaking it is the worst fandom ever. It is full of immature people. Even the Merlin fan pages does not post her pictures or talk about her! 1 "Gwen is ugly, Morgana is prettier": What is the point in saying this? We can't all be green eyes-pale skin beauties! And you are not insulting Gwen but Angel Coulby! Hating someone for his/her appearance is an awful thing. And yeah, Angel is gorgeous! 2 "She has no talent, no chemistry with anyone": It is obvious that people who said that are blind, shallow or plain jealous. Not wanting to show their hatred toward Angel they put it on the back of her acting skills. Or they are jealous of the role she gets to play (men fighting for her, kissing hunks, being the Queen).So saying she has no talent and chemistry is the only solution to make them feel better. If you took the time to put your shallow mind and hatred apart and watch carefully her scenes you would see how she shines and how she has plenty of chemistry with Arthur/Bradley and Santiago/Lancelot. 3"Her character is boring, dull, too perfect and useless" I know duller and boring characters that do not get that much hate. Uther was a tyrant and he did not that much hate. Morgana acts in a real cruel way and of course her fans will search for excuses to support her. I like Morgana a lot in season 1, in season 2 she became a little whiny but I still liked her, in season 3 she was absolutely evil and I was puzzled by it. She suffered? How much? Uther punished her for one night for god sake! Merlin poisoned her? Well her "selfless" self should have known why he did it. Merlin had to leave his village and his mother, he lost his father, he lost Freya, he lost William, he lost Lancelot, he has this huge burden on his shoulder that is his destiny, he almost lost Gaius and his mother, Arthur treats badly(he does),he is just a servant, Uther didn't care about him. Did he become evil? No. Morgana was Uther's ward/daughter, even if he was a murderer, he clearly loved Morgana, she was a lady living a comfortable life in the castle, no destiny on her shoulders. Now who is the strong one and who is the weak one? Let's compare Morgana to a teenager who has these usual complaints: “I’m so alone”, “nobody understands me”, and “maybe I should be a rebel”! When at the same time other teenagers are suffering more that is Merlin. About Gwen again, some said she is too weak and Morgana is the strong one. Okay, now think if Gwen talked to Uther the way Morgana did, she would have been dead by now. She lost her father and she was sentenced to death two times. Didn’t she suffer too? And how is she too perfect? She had a crush on Merlin and kissed him without thinking twice, she says what is on her mind without thinking about the consequences. She told Lancelot to look after Arthur which was a clumsy move because she knew Lancelot has feelings for her. Is that perfect to you? She has flaws like the others. 4"She is a slut" Do you even know what a slut is? A slut is someone who sleeps with several men, Did she slept with several men? NO, so how is she a slut? For your information Arthur kissed her first and then told her nothing can happen between them that is why she kissed Lancelot, for her, nothing was possible between Arthur and her. 5"Arthur and Gwen love story was too rushed" Okay many hates the couple because they think Morgana and Arthur were meant to be. Yeah they were flirting in season 1, so what? Because they were flirting and were fancying each other they are meant to fall in love? It was just some kind of teenage crush but he did really felt in love with Gwen. It happens in real life, you can fall in love with someone you never thought you could love, and I’m talking about my own experience. If you watch the episode "The Once and future Queen" you'll see how Arthur was pissed at the beginning because everyone was doing exactly what they think will make him happy as he is the prince. But later Gwen screamed at him and told him what she really think of him and of course the prince was impressed by this little brave girl. 6"Guinevere is supposed to be blonde and there were no black people in the medieval time." Were there dragons? Were people born with magic? No so why is a black Guinevere bothering you instead of those things? I know many will disagree with me but I think the love some people has for Morgana is based on her beauty rather than her character. Because we all live in a world full of shallow people. 7“Mithian will be a better life partner for Arthur and a better Queen.” Many must have stupid after watching “another’s sorrow” Mithian is no match to Gwen. She is nice and she does have a good heart but she is weak. The same thing happened to Gwen in “The castle of Fyrien” She was determined solve the problem herself without involving Arthur .So who is the bravest? Gwen is a lovely character in my opinion and as I'm one of her rare fans I feel defensive about her.And of course I'm really fond of Angel Coulby who is a mind-blowing actress(like the rest of the cast). This was in my heart for a long time; I’m tired of Morgana's fans blaming everyone except her. She does have her own sick personality too. They all have their own flaws. And I'm tired of people blaming Kilguarrah and Merlin for everything. Ranting is over (for no w) Category:Blog posts